Happy Mommy's Day!
by bonedadddy
Summary: Future!Brittana. Santana and Molly plan something special for Brittany on Mother's Day. fluff. oneshot. R&R! I think I want to make this a series of Brittany Santana and Molly. Let me know what you think!


"Psst! Mollly!"

The bedroom door slowly closed and the light switch was flipped, flooding the room with light.

"Wake up, Molls!"

The tiny girl grumbled in her sleep and attempted to burrow deeper under the blankets to avoid the bright light.

"Hurmphh potato… tapdancing… everywhere," she grumbled as she was jarred out of her dreams with a light poke to the ribs.

"Remind me not to let you or your mom eat Pop Rocks before bed again. Gives you guys some weird dreams," the other person in the room said with a laugh. Molly instantly recognized the voice and jumped out of bed and into her arms.

"Mama!" Molly yelled as she scrambled to be picked up. Santana bent down and lifted her small daughter on to her hip, snuggling close and kissing her cheek.

"There's my girl. How did you sleep, boo?" she said as she adjusted some of Molly's fine blond hair out of her face, getting a better view of her big baby blues.

"Good. But I missed you, mama," she said with a nod of her head.

"I missed you too my little homie g. Do you know what today is?"

The small blond thought about it for a moment as she tapped her fingers against her lips, a habit she picked up from Santana. "Is it… the day we eat mud popsicles?" she asked, fairly confident that it was in fact 'Eat Mud Popsicles Day'. Santana looked at her daughter with a perplexed expression. Molly's habit of blurting out random things? Yeah, she definitely picked that up from the other side of the family.

"No, Molly… That day doesn't happen for another million years. Sorry kiddo." She placed the pouting girl back on the bed and she moved over to her dresser, absentmindedly tiding the various items Molly collected.

"Then what day _is_ it, mama?" Molly whined as she began to re-arranged the plethora of stuffed animals on her bed. Each toy had a specific place on her bed and if it wasn't put in just the right position, Molly's OCD kicked in and she would get agitated.

"It's Mommy's Day. Remember we talked about this last night? And what we've been practicing for the past week?" Santana said as she knelt next to her daughter to help speed up the process of putting her stuffed friends in order.

"Oh yeah!" the little blond exclaimed as she did a little jig.

"Okay, good. Now put this on." Santana tossed her a small white shirt that she quickly exchanged her SpongeBob pajama shirt with. Santana straightened it out and quickly combed through her hair.

"Okay. We look awesome, as usual.. Are you ready?" she asked her daughter.

"What do our shirts say again!" Molly asked, jumping up and down from excitement.

"We Love Mommy!" Santana replied as she scooped up the little girl and walked down the hall. Her guitar was already propped against the wall and she picked it up and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Okay, you're up first, Mollykins. You remember everything right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then, on 1, 2, 3…" Santana knocked loudly on her bedroom door a few times until she heard the bedsprings creak with movement. She took the pick out of her pocket and started to strum the tune of the song. Molly opened the door and they both processed in towards the bed.

"Hey guys. Goodmor-" Brittany started as she watched her wife and daughter walk into her room perplexed, only to be cut off by Molly shouting, "Be quiet, mommy!"

After a few more strums from Santana's guitar, Molly inhaled deeply and sang loudly in her adorable 5 and 3 quarters year old voice,

"_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Ma_

_Not the way that I do love you"_

Brittany opened her arms to her look a like of a daughter as Molly jumped into them, giving her a big hug before getting up and moving back to Santana who wore a huge smile as she continued the song,

"_Holy roly, me, oh my, you're the apple of my eye  
>Girl, I've never loved one like you"<em>

Molly listened and nodded her head in approval at her mama's voice before taking her turn,

_"__Well, hot & heavy, pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
>There ain't nothin' please me more than you"<em>

Santana and Molly moved together, swaying as they serenaded Brittany who was crying happy tears and humming along.

"_Ahh, Home  
>Let me come Home<br>Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Ahh, Home  
>Let me come Home<br>Home is wherever I'm with you  
>La la la la, take me Home<br>Baby, I'm coming Home"_

They sang together, ending their version of the song with a long note. Once they were done with their little performance, Molly zoomed into Brittany's arms again, this time followed by Santana who jumped on the bed to join in on the cuddling.

"Happy Mommy's Day!" Molly shouted as she wiggled her little body between her mothers.

"Did you like it?" Santana asked while placing a chaste kiss on her wife's lips.

"Uh… duh! My little rockstars. I love you both so much," Brittany replied while pulling them closer together.

"But what about you, San?" she asked quietly over Molly's head, a worried look in her eyes.

Santana smirked and rested her head against her wife's shoulder. "Mama's Day is tomorrow."


End file.
